


Just Because You're Galra, Doesn't Mean I Hate You

by PaladinNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinNerd/pseuds/PaladinNerd
Summary: Keith suddenly turns Galra for the first time and flees the castle in order to keep any commotion from going on between him and the princess. After a few hours of looking around the castle for him, Lance decides to go out and search for Keith, only to find him hiding in a cave and calling himself a monster.





	Just Because You're Galra, Doesn't Mean I Hate You

Keith absolutely **_hated_** being Galra. It made him think that everyone hated him; he even thought that Lance hated him! Keith tried to tell himself that nobody hated him but it seemed like it didn’t work. Allura, the princess of Altea, seemed like she hated him by the dirty looks she gave him from time to time. Surely, Lance, Keith’s best friend, noticed Keith’s behavior and he wanted to confront his friend about it but he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. Lance cared for Keith and he wanted him to be comfortable.

Keith was sitting in the darkest corner of the cave he was with a small sigh. He had turned Galra a few minutes ago and he used the time to hide himself from everyone else in fear of them leaving him behind. The Galran sighed as he hugged his legs up to his chest, hoping that he wouldn’t be found but there was a slight problem. The red lion was sitting in front of the cave entrance and it signaled that Keith was there somewhere. If he was honest, he wanted to be left alone; he didn’t want the others to worry about him as much

Keith faced the corner of the cave and sighed, hugging his legs tightly to his chest. “Nobody really cares that I’m gone. If they did, then someone would be out looking for me…” Keith mumbled to himself as he rested his head on his knees, not knowing that Lance was out looking for him. Keith wasn’t the type of person to actually care where he was as long as he could be alone. He could only be annoyed or bothered for so long before he actually got angry and he would storm out of the room but now he was truly alone. Nobody there to comfort or hold him but Lance was going to be there soon.

Lance was pacing; he didn’t know where Keith was and he was clearly worried about him... _ Where could Kogane possibly be…?  _ Lance flew around in the blue lion as he panicked and he searched for Keith. Even though they might be rivals, Lance did care about Keith no matter what. Lance continued to search as he bit his lip and he soon found the red lion sitting outside of a cave.  _ ‘I...Is he really in there…?’  _ He thought as he landed next to Red and got out of Blue before starting to look around in search for Keith.

As Lance looked around, he scanned the area to see if he knew what the place was. Turns out it was a bit of a new area. That was when he finally noticed the cave and he tilted his head, slowly walking up to it and he then heard sniffles and quiet hiccups coming from inside.  _ ‘That must be where Keith is..’  _ Lance thought and hesitantly thought about it before he started to slowly walk in the cave, biting his bottom lip and his lightly tapping against the surface. He didn’t want to scare Keith…Lance needed to get Keith out of the cave and back to the castle before they did anything.

Lance walked into the cave and looked around before he spotted a figure in the corner.  _ Was that….Keith? Did he always have ears on his head..?  _ There was no time for Lance to wonder what happened to his friend. He needed to get him out of there and back to the castle as quick as he could. The tapping of Lance’s boots got a tad bit louder as he walked towards the Galran, causing him to jump. “D...D-Don’t look at me, whoever it is!” He shouted, making Lance stop in his tracks.  _ What was going on with him…? _ “Keith..It’s just me….” Lance spoke softly and knelt down behind his friend.

Keith looked back at Lance with tear filled yellow eyes and he almost choked on a few tears. “L-Lance...w-what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the castle? ” he asked softly, avoiding eye contact with the blue paladin who sighed softly. “Keith...I came here to get you. I’m not leaving without you.” Lance answered and placed his hand on Keith’s back gently with a caring look on his face. Keith looked down with a small sigh and he shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable from sitting on the hard ground for so long. “I’m a monster, Lance..I can’t go back there..I just can’t…”

_ “You’re not a monster to me, Keith..You’re still a paladin...You’re still my best friend..”  _

Hearing that made Keith’s heart start pounding against his chest. He started to wonder if he should really go back with Lance or not. Tears started to roll down his face and he covered his face with his hands, his body starting to shake slightly as he then shifted to sit on his knees. Seeing his friend break down made Lance’s heart break. Lance gulped down the lump in his throat as he watched the Galran cry and he bit his lip, not knowing what to do. As Keith cried, he reached one hand out to Lance, who took his hand and stroked the Galran’s knuckles with his thumb to try and comfort him.

“P-Please don’t leave me,” Keith whimpered out as he gulped down the lump in his throat and he removed his other hand from his face, leaning over and hugging Lance tightly. Lance was surprised at this action but he immediately hugged back, letting Keith cry into his shirt. “It’s okay, Keith...I’ll never leave you...Never in a million years,” Lance whispered softly as Keith nodded against his shoulder. Lance didn’t even know what Keith was talking about; why would he ever leave him? He would  _ never  _ do such a thing to his best friend. After all, Keith was always there for him when he needed it most and he wanted to return the favor.

As Keith cried into Lance’s shoulder, Lance gently rubbed his back and whispered soothing nothings into his ear, which made it twitch a small bit and Lance felt Keith slowly start to calm down and slowly pull away. After he did, he wiped his tears away and sniffed slightly, making Lance tear up slightly; he couldn’t help it. He hated to see Keith cry. “L-Lance..? Why are you crying?” Keith asked softly and he tilted his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes a bit and the action made Lance blush as a tear rolled down his cheek. “O-Oh..I just hate seeing you cry that’s all..” Lance answered softly as he moved his hand up and wiped the tears from Keith’s cheeks before taking his sleeve and wiping his own tears away.  _ ‘God...he’s so gorgeous, even when he’s in Galra form too,’  _ Lance thought with a blush on his face.

Lance’s action of wiping his tears made Keith blush a slight bit. “Lance...You didn’t really have to do that, you know that right?” He asked softly and tilted his head against the other’s hand gently. “I know, I just felt like doing that.” Lance answered softly as he smiled softly at Keith, who faintly smiled back. Seeing this made the blue paladin grin widely and it made the Galran tilt his head in confusion. “There’s a smile!” the brunette grinned and ruffled Keith’s hair slightly, making him whine slightly and blush. “Laaaannnceee!” Keith whined and his ears drooped a small bit in a pouty manner in which Lance thought was completely adorable.

“Keeeeiiithhhh!” Lance whined back playfully as he smiled down at the other, who shyly  smiled back. “Come ooooonnnn! You need to smile mooore!” Lance whined a bit and pulled Keith into another hug, Keith immediately hugged back. Receiving all this love and attention warmed Keith’s heart. He didn’t know what he would do without him. He smiled softly and nuzzled his head into the blue paladin’s chest with a faint blush on his face. Feeling this made Lance smile and placed his chin on the other’s head. 

“There you go, Keith...relax...I’m right here..There’s nothing to be scared of..” Lance whispered softly and rocked Keith gently, which made him sleepy. “Lance...We can go back now…” Keith whispered back to Lance, who noticed he got sleepy and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the blue lion. Once they got in Blue, Lance sat down with Keith in his lap and he started to fly back to the castle. “Thank you, Lance,” Keith whispered tiredly as he leaned against the other’s chest, resting his head against his shoulder. Lance smiled softly at the sight and nodded. “Don’t worry about it, Keith. I worry about you a lot,” He whispered back softly.

Keith smiled a bit and snuggled into Lance’s chest, not minding that he was Galra anymore. He now realized that Lance was all he needed to feel at home. He finally realized that Lance needed him as much as he needed him. These thoughts made Keith smile softly and appreciate Lance much more to know that he cared. Lance definitely noticed Keith’s behaviour and smiled softly, wrapping one arm around him to hold him on his lap.

After a few minutes, they got back to the Castle of Lions and they landed, getting out of Blue and walking down the hallway after. Keith hugged Lance’s arm tightly as they both walked side by side. Of course, Keith was nervous of what the others would say; more importantly:  _ what would Allura say? Would she still hate him? What would she think…. _

Keith’s thoughts trailed off as Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk gathered around him. “Keith! You’re back!” Hunk shouted as he hugged the red paladin tightly and suddenly started crying. Keith was shocked for a moment before he gently patted Hunk’s back. “Yeah, yeah. I’m alright, Hunk. Don’t worry,” He whispered softly before Hunk pulled back. “Keith, please don’t do that again. We need you,” Shiro spoke and Keith looked down. “Sorry, Shiro…” Keith mumbled and stretched before leaning against Lance, who picked him up bridal style.

“Let’s let him sleep,” Lance whispered softly as he started walking to Keith’s room as Keith curled up in his arms and closed his eyes, letting out a small and quiet sigh...he was lucky to have someone like Lance in his life. Yeah, the crew was like family to him but he thought of Lance more than family...but Keith was nervous to tell Lance how he felt in fear of being rejected. Keith was slowly dozing off as they got into his room. Lance possibly knew that Keith wanted him to stay. He wanted Keith to feel as comfortable as possible and he wanted him to feel safe; he needed to protect him.

Lance laid Keith’s sleeping figure down on his bed and he tucked him in, gently kissing his forehead before turning to leave, being stopped by Keith who grabbed his wrist. “Stay,” Keith whispered in his sleep softly and Lance blushed a bit before laying down with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer to him. Before Lance fell asleep, he whispered to Keith softly:

**_“Sleep well, my love…”_ **

 


End file.
